


Treasure Trail

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, you can open your eyes, but don't move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meresy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meresy).



> Written anonymously for Meresy's birthday.

"Okay, you can open your eyes, but don't move."

Fraser opened his eyes and looked down at his body, at the path of colorful chocolate candies Ray had lined up from Fraser's chest to his belly, leading directly to his...Fraser felt a blush heat his his cheeks.

"Ray—"

Ray smiled at him, a sexy smile that caused something to flutter in Fraser's stomach. Moving slowly, as if were afraid that Fraser would bolt like a wild animal, he leaned down and traced around the first candy with an agile tongue. Ray left a damp trail behind and he blew on it gently, causing Fraser to shiver.

He tilted his head and met Fraser's eyes before circling the candy again, licking at it and causing the candy coating to melt into a green streak on Fraser's chest. Ray finally nibbled the candy off of Fraser's skin and moved onto the next lowest candy, which was right next to a nipple.

Ray licked at the candy, accidentally swiping over the sensitive nipple and causing Fraser to groan and arch up. The candies shifted alarmingly and Ray grabbed at Fraser and tried to hold him still.

"Okay, maybe you should grab the headboard, Ben. This is gonna be a wild ride."

Fraser took a deep breath and did as he was told. He couldn't wait until Ray got to the end of this treasure trail.

-fin-


End file.
